


Red Spider Lily--Tomarry Poem

by JustTrashFam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTrashFam/pseuds/JustTrashFam
Summary: Red Spider Lily--Flower of the afterlifeTomarry Hanahaki Au Poem





	Red Spider Lily--Tomarry Poem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiegenlied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiegenlied/gifts).



Graceful, and flawless--perfection is the only thing you strive for, how arrogant you must be, filling that head with that ego inflated from all that praise--

 

But I know better, I know better than to believe that act of yours--acting like a _perfectly innocent star-student prefect_ \--

 

Tom Marvolo Riddle--Lord Voldemort, I know how you really are, I didn't _survive for nothing_ \--

 

Average, I worked to stay average and not draw attention _and yet_ \--you took attention to _me, why?_

 

Irritating, _you're so_ _**irritating**_ \--calm down, I need to calm down cause my temper lead to gaining your attention from that duel--

 

Falling--I'm falling for you, _but why?_ _**Why?**_ Why _you_ of all the people I could fall for why _you?_

 

_Flowers_ \--I'm coughing up _flowers_ \-- _ **why am I coughing up flowers--**_

 

Hanahaki Disease, that's what it is, this _**thing**_ making me cough up flowers for _you--why?_ _**Why do I love you?**_ Because with these flowers means you don't love me too, you won't ever love me back either--I know, you can't love after all--

 

With all these flowers I cough up, it's something to say that _I've had enough--_

 

Red Spider Lilies, bunches upon bunches of the flowers for my love for you, no matter how unrequited it is, and _will be--_

 

_You found them--no no_ _**no NO--you weren't supposed to find them--all those flowers of my feelings--**_

 

Ah--you don't know they're coming out of my lungs because of _you--you think--you think it's because of someone else--_ well, it doesn't really matter because I know you won't love me back--

 

_**It's worsening--**_ whole bunches of red spider lilies covered in blood coming out my mouth from my lungs-- _take the surgery, Harry, they keep saying--_ I know, _I know,_ but part of me-- _part of me doesn't want to, because part of me wants to keep those feelings,_ _**those feelings even though they're the cause of all this pain--**_

 

_Confess,_ you tell me to _confess_ to who these flowers are for and if they reject-- _get the surgery and forget about them--_ it's so ironic, how you're telling me to _forget about them_ when that person is _you--_ so I just smile at you and walk away-- _even if it causes more flowers to bloom in my lungs--_

 

Collapse--I collapsed in the Great Hall, coughing up numerous bunches of red spider lilies coated in blood--you took me to the Hospital Wing _yelled out my name_ and to _hold on--_

 

I'm lying on the cot in the Hospital Wing, you keep telling me to just confess and if they reject, to get the surgery so I don't suffer anymore-- _**but what am I supposed to do when these flowers come out of my lungs because of you?**_

 

You're crying-- _not sobbing,_ but your eyes are glassy with tears-- _I can feel my heart and lungs clench in pain--_ you're hurting from me not confessing like I'm hurting because I'm not confessing--

 

'I love you'-- _Harry what are you doing? You're supposed to confess to whoever is giving you those flowers in your lungs--_ 'I am confessing Tom! Because these flowers in my lungs is because of you! I love you but I _know_ you can't love me back so--'

 

Lips smashing--the last of the flowers growing in my lungs come out-- _blood free red spider lilies--_

 

Apologies and comforts murmured, relief that everything's going to be okay--

 

Now I'm in your embrace and you're in mine--and my love isn't as unrequited as I thought--because _you can love now--_ and it's _me_ that you love--and for now, that's all I need.


End file.
